<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Sky by jennisnotokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595454">Midnight Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay'>jennisnotokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harringrove Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just trying to drop Max off. He wasn't expecting Billy to get in his car and tell him to drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harringrove Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Has Harringrove taken over my life in the last few weeks? Um. Yeah. </p><p>Anyways, I had this idea to write oneshots based on songs that remind me of Harringrove. I know, super original and I will probably only get a few in before I move onto another fandom, but I do what I want. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><br/>"I was born to run, I don't belong to anyone, oh no.<br/>I don't need to be loved by you."<br/>- Midnight City by Miley Cyrus</i>
</p><p>"Thanks for the ride home, Steve,” Max smiled at him from the passenger's seat, “You’re pretty awesome. Much better than my older brother.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, shrugging a bit, “I guess. Someone has to keep you little shits out of trouble. Might as well be me. I honestly have nothing else to do.”</p><p>Max rolled her eyes, “That’s kind of sad honestly.”</p><p>“A little,” Steve agreed, “Now get out of here. Get some sleep.”</p><p>“Bye,” she offered a small wave before grabbing her bag and skateboard and getting out of the car. She was halfway to the door when it was thrown open.</p><p>Billy walked out, tugging his jacket on. He pushed past Max, earning a “watch it asshole”.</p><p>He was about to head for his Camaro, but his eyes caught sight of Steve. He headed straight for him. His door was swung open and Billy got in, “Drive, Harrington.”</p><p>Steve stared at him for a moment, “What? Why?“</p><p>“William Hargrove! Get back here,” a man yelled from the front door. Steve looked from the anger on the man’s face to the fear in Max’s. Her fear was nothing compared to the sudden look of terror on Billy’s face. He looked like he was about to open the door and get out, but the fear slowly turned to defiance and he looked at Steve, “Get me the fuck out of here.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Anywhere,” his voice was barely a whisper. </p><p>Steve glanced back up to see who he assumed was Billy’s father heading for the car. He heard Max telling him that Steve was her babysitter and friends with Billy. Why that was important or why she lied about him and Billy being friends was something Steve didn’t know, but the look on Billy’s face was enough to have him hit the gas and drive away.</p><p>He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Billy’s father on the street, watching after them. This wasn’t going to end well for Billy. He just hoped Max was okay.</p><p>Billy released a shaky breath and leaned his head back against the headrest. It was silent, except for the soft melody of Stevie Nicks’s “Edge of Seventeen” playing on the radio.</p><p>Steve had no idea where he was going. He just drove. Maybe that was what Billy needed, to just get away for a while. He’s not sure how this was all going to turn out. To be fair, the last time he was this close to Billy Hargrove, the guy was beating his face in. Steve kind of made it a point to put as much distance between himself and Billy and since graduation, the two really had no reason to even be near each other. The last he heard was that Billy got a job as a lifeguard at the pool from Max and if Steve could drive Max around when he had to work. Steve didn’t mind as long as he didn’t have a shift at Scoops Ahoy. </p><p>With a window down and the stars shining in the sky, it was a nice night at least. Perfect for a midnight drive. The breeze that came through the window tousled his hair and left kisses against his cheek. The sky was beautiful, almost like a painting. He was thinking about taking more nighttime drives like this.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>The sound of Billy’s voice startled him. He was so distracted by the night that he nearly forgot Billy was there. He glanced over for a moment before his eyes were on the road again. Billy was looking out the passenger window. He seemed sad, “Uh, sure. Anytime?”</p><p>He’s not sure why it sounded like a question. Though he still wasn’t quite sure what he did, “Look, it isn’t my business, but are-“</p><p>“You’re right. It’s not your business,” Billy spoke up quickly, cutting Steve off.</p><p>Well, so much for that, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Fine. He didn’t have to check up on him and ask if he was okay and if there was anything he needed. Screw him.</p><p>And yet, that annoying part of Steve who cared too much was pushing him to do something. The same part that gave Tommy his applesauce at school because Tommy liked it. Or when he offered up his bread to Carol because she was on a carb-only diet and he just wanted her to eat. Or the part of him that stuck by Nancy and Jonathan despite everything because they put him through just because some freaky thing was attacking them. Or when he helped Dustin beat up Dart and jumped into a hole to save the world and nearly died by a dozen demodogs. </p><p>He just couldn’t ignore someone who needed help.</p><p>Catching the sign for the quarry, he took a sharp turn to the right. Billy cursed at him, “What the fuck, Harrington?”</p><p>Steve ignored him and focused on the road. It was all rocks and gravel, but it was still a road. He made it to the quarry and parked the car, “Get out.”</p><p>“Are you gonna murder me for beating the shit out of you a few months ago? Just punch me. I’m used to it,” Billy growled out. Steve felt like he needed to say something about the last part, but he opted to put that on the back burner for now.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Billy. Just get the fuck out of my car,” Steve threw back as he got out himself and slammed the door.</p><p>Billy followed suit a moment later and was surprised to see Steve getting on the hood of the car. He patted the spot next to him and Billy hesitantly moved to sit next to him.</p><p>They sat in silence for a long time. It was strange being so close to Billy Hargrove. This guy had been so fixated on him when he first arrived in Hawkins. Billy was such a pain in the ass, always causing him shit in school and trying to go after Lucas and cause problems for Max. In the end, Max put him in his place.</p><p>He heard Billy move and he glanced over, eying him. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, placing it between his lips. Billy looked at him and glared, “What, Harrington?”</p><p>“You’re weird.”</p><p>The blind looked at him incredulously before he actually burst out in laughter, “Me? I’m weird? You hang out with thirteen-year-olds and I’m weird? Explain to me how?”</p><p>Steve laughed with him, “I don’t know. You’re just weird. You try too hard to be cool and a part of whatever bullshit Tommy tries to convince you is good for you. Trust me. I’ve been there. Tommy’s an asshole though.”</p><p>“Wow, and that makes me weird,” Billy scoffed, “Really going for the low blows, I guess.”</p><p>“Shut up, Hargrove. I just mean that life is bigger than Tommy and Carol and being the King and all those stupid parties. That’s all bullshit,” Steve shrugged, “It just stopped being worth it.”</p><p>Billy watched him for a moment before he took a drag of his cigarette, “You’re whacked in the head.”</p><p>Steve laughed, “Oh, definitely. If you witnessed the shit I went through, you’d understand why.”</p><p>The blond watched Steve for a long moment. The other male was staring off into the quarry. He seemed so far away. Billy reached up, hesitated before resting his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “You’re not so bad, Harrington. Whacked in the head, but alright. Though you seem to be doing okay despite all the shit you say you weren’t through. How do you do it? Is it weed? Can I borrow some?”</p><p>The brunette looked over at him and smiled. At that moment, Billy’s breath caught in his throat and his hand fell to his lap again. Steve really was a pretty boy. It was a little unnerving how at that moment he really saw Steve and all his worries about California came flooding back. He cleared his throat and looked away.</p><p>“I guess… Hmm, I guess I’m just happy to be alive,” Steve shrugged, “I just try not to think about it. Try being the big word here.”</p><p>Billy pulled his cigarette from his lips and blew out a puff of smoke. He couldn’t look at Steve. All the shit he was holding in was starting to bubble up and his eyes felt watery. He looked in the opposite direction of Steve and focused on calming himself down. He placed his cigarette between his lips and sighed. This was a lot, “I should get back before my dad actually kills me.”</p><p>That comment made Steve stiffen, reminding him of what Billy said before, “Wait, Billy. Did your dad hurt you? We can go to Hop. He’s a good-“</p><p>“No,” Billy was quick, grabbing Steve’s arm like a child scared of the dark. Steve had many kids cling to his arm lately. He knew when someone was scared and his heart ached for him.</p><p>Steve reached out tentatively, his hand resting on top of Billy’s. It was dark and there wasn’t any light in the quarry other than Steve’s headlights. There was just a faint glow on their faces and it did seem like Billy had a bruise on his left eye. He reached up slowly and was surprised when Billy didn’t pull away. He lightly brushed his fingers against the bruise.</p><p>After a few moments, Billy pushed the hand away, “Alright. You see it. Lay off.”</p><p>“Billy-“</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t try and be a hero, Harrington. It isn’t worth it,” Billy scoffed, taking another drag of his cigarette. “I’m not worth it.”</p><p>A punch to the arm caught him by surprise, “What the shit, Harring-“</p><p>Steve got very close to him. They were barely a foot apart. Steve pushed a finger into his chest, “Don’t you ever say that. You might be one of the biggest pricks in Hawkins, but you’re still not the worst. You’re worth the trouble.”</p><p>Billy looked up at him, “Why do you care? I’ve been a shit person to you.”</p><p>“Great question,” Steve chuckled, “I’m actually a very caring person if you haven’t noticed. And despite everything, I’m going to help you because if I can change and become a better person, so can even the great Billy Hargrove.  If you don’t wanna go to Hop, that’s fine, but I will find a way to help you.”</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes, his face slightly flushed, “Shut up, Harrington. I get the gist.”</p><p>“So you’ll let me help?”</p><p>“Do whatever you want,” Billy flicked his cigarette into the water and rested a hand on the hood of the car, “Why do I feel like I’m not going to be getting rid of you?”</p><p>“Cause you won’t,” Steve smiled, mimicking Billy and resting both his hands on the hood of the car. He grinned at the other, “You’re stuck with me now, Hargrove.”</p><p>Billy looked at him and rolled his eyes, but he smiled softly, “Sure, Harrington. Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>